The only Exception
by JasonGraceLOVER
Summary: Adopted from klainebowsandpercabeth! How Annabeth and the Aphrodite cabin get Nico and Thalia TOGETHER! DISASTERS HAPPEN! (evil laugh!) JUST READ IT! and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- HEY GUYS! DISCLAMER!-I adopted this story from the very creative klainebowsandpercabeth so the first 5 CHAPTERS are NOT MINE! ENJOY!

Song Fic for "You are the Only Exception" by Paramore.

Thalia's POV:

I woke up on what seemed to be a normal day….. At least for a Hunter of Artemis/Daughter of Zeus.

"Thalia, get up!", my Lady Artemis yelled. "Urrrggg…" I never was a morning person. "We're going to visit the camp!" "I'm up, My Lady." I replied, still half asleep. Today Artemis was going for the Winter Solstice Council with the Gods, so the Hunters and I were staying at Camp Half Blood. I was the only one excited. I actually had friends there, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Grover, Piper, Leo, Clarisse (Kinda), the Stolls, my brother Jason, and everyone else in my CHB family. I swore to myself that even if I was a Hunter, I wasn't going to be a stuck up one. These people were my family, literally. I helped the rest of the Hunters pack up camp, and were on our way to Camp Half Blood. We had been hunting in the woods in the country of New York, and we had a good walk ahead of us.

"Finally!" I sighed. I looked down the hill, the satyrs were playing volleyball, the Dionysus guys were growing strawberries, the Aphrodite kids were checking there reflection in the lake. I was home. Don't get me wrong, I love being a hunter, but I miss the fun, easygoingness of camp. I ran down Half Blood Hill, past my pine, straight to the Athena cabin. I didn't bother to knock, and ran in, looking for Annabeth. I saw here crouched over some blueprints, "Yo Beth!" I called. She looked up, saw me, and smiled. She jumped out of her chair, and ran to hug me! "Oh my Gods! Thalia! I've missed you!"

We left her cabin, and headed towards Percy's. This time I knocked. A moment later, Percy walked out, "Thalia, it's great to see you!" He hugged me and pecked Annabeth on the cheek. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, they've been going out. At first I felt like puking, being a Hunter and all, but I then started feeling kinda jealous. At times I wished I had a boyfriend, someone who understood my style, accepted me for who I was, all that mushy lovey dovey stuff. The Hunters are great but, they don't understand the whole, black goth thing. Most of the time I didn't really care, but I kinda annoys me how they expect me to change into one of the beautiful, young, pure maidens they are.

Percy led us towards the black, scull covered cabin of Hades, my heart fluttered at the thought of it's only occupant. Oh my gods, did I just say my heart fluttered?


	2. Chapter 2

THALIA POV:

OH MY GODS. My heart just FLUTTERED. Oh my gods. I am a HUNTER! My heart is NOT SUPPOSED TO FLUTTER! Either Aphrodite's messing with my head or I have a CRUSH on Nico di Angelo! I CAN NOT have a crush on ANYONE! Let alone Nico di Angelo! What would Artemis say? She'd be SOOOOO mad! Last time someone broke the oath…. Actually we don't know what happened to the last person who broke the oath! I can't be in love with Nico….. No! I'm SOOOOO not in love with Nico…. Yeah. He he. I'm so not in love with Nico.

Oh who am I kidding! Now I'm just trying to convince myself! Oh Gods…..

NICO POV:

BANG BANG. Uggg… Someone's knocking on my door…. I look at my alarm clock, it's 9:00 am. Most people at Camp are up by now, but I just got back from a Shadow Travel trip to freakin' FRANCE and BACK. Why? Oh, Persephone made me get her a chocolate covered croissant. Gods, I hate her. What other choice did I have? If I didn't she said she'd turn me into a Sunflower again if I didn't. There are words for people like her, but if I said them, she'd probably decorate my cabin with daisies or something…. Some people say they have a horrible step-mom… They haven't met mine.

BANG BANG! Uggg…. They're knocking AGAIN! "Goooooo awaaaayy!" I moaned. I heard Thalia's voice, "You better open that door di Angelo!" THALIA'S HERE! No-one told me THALIA was going to be HERE! Wait-? Why am I so excited that Thalia's here? A little voice in the back of my head says, "Well she's pretty, and scary, but mostly pretty… And you really like her, and you with she wasn't a Hunter, and you wish you could be her boyfri- SHUT UP!

I'm screaming at myself…. Gods I'm loosing it….

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna date it? You could tell me in a review… I'll give you a cookie.. (:::) Beast cookie, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

NICO POV

After my self-scream incident, I threw on some black jeans, and my Green Day tee shirt. I walked out of my cabin to find, Thalia sitting on a rock staring at the lake, and Percy and Annabeth deep in conversation. Gods Thalia looks beautiful. I love how she's stayed herself, even though the other Hunters want her to be this, young, pure, maiden looking girl. I love her just the way she is, how her black hair covers part of her face, how her shocking blue eyes make you feel like she's watching your every move. Thalia's one of the only girls I've ever met, who actually understands me, understands that I'm emo, in a non cutting way, (A/N: That was for you Kara!) because most girls take one look at me an immediately think I cut myself, or like hate everything. Hey- just because I wear black stuff, and hate, rainbows, unicorns and puppies, doesn't mean I hate EVERYTHING. Just a select few things. Wait- Thalia's looking over here, I better look away.

THALIA'S POV:

Oh Gods…. Nico just came out. I don't know any other word for him, except, HOT. There. I said it, Nico di Angelo looks HOT. I disgust myself.

I met his eyes and he mumbled, "Hey."

I nodded back, "Hey Nico." He smiled, (Note To Self: Since when does Nico smile?) and looked over at Percy and Annabeth, "Are the lovebirds talking about stupid lovey stuff?"

I nodded, "They've been at it since I got here. It's absolutely disgusting." He nodded.

I don't know what to do, though. How could I leave the Hunters? They completely took me in. I'm so confused. My heart tells me to go up to Nico and say, "Hey di Angelo, you, me, a date? You in?"

But my brain is telling me to stay in the Hunters. I mean, I swore an oath.

But oaths can be broken.

I HATE YOU APHRODITE!

ANNABETH POV

Oh my gods, Thalia and Nico are SO clueless. They both obviously like each other. Nico probably thinks that Thalia doesn't like him, and Thalia's probably worried about the Hunters. I need to talk to a professional. Yep, that's right, Piper.

AT THE APHRODITE CABIN…

I walked into the Aphrodite cabin, to be met with the disgusting smell of many different designer perfumes, all mixed together. I gagged, "Piper! I though you got some air fresheners from the Stolls!" Piper walked out from her bunk, the only one that wasn't covered in lace, or flowers. "I tried, but the smell doesn't go away!" "Uggh. Gross." Piper nodded, "Tell me about it. I have to live here." I put a mock sympathetic look on my face and put my hand on her shoulder saying, "We're praying for you." We both cracked up. She chuckled, "So, Annabeth, I know you only come in here with a good reason, so, what is it?" I nod, "I need some help with Thalia and Nico." Piper started tapping her foot, "What kind of help?" I grin, "Relationship help." She smiles evilly, "Thalico time."

I swear, sometimes Piper can be REALLY scary.


	4. Chapter 4

When Annabeth came into my cabin, I knew something was up. Annabeth NEVER comes in my cabin, she hates it, because my sisters all have like 264,584,995 bottles of perfume each, and my brothers each have like 15 different types of cologne.

My cabin SMELLS.

My siblings have been talking about Thalico since…. I don't know, forever? So I naturally know all about it. Have I been joining in? Hades, no.

Okay. Maybe just a little. But, I AM a daughter of Aphrodite, as much as I hate it, it's in my blood.

My siblings have been planning how to get them together for months, and they'll be excited to know about the opening.

Our plan?

Step one; Have Thalia admit to Annabeth her "feelings" towards Nico.

Step two; Have Nico admit his "feelings" to Percy.

Step three; Have the Hypnos kids give us a simple sleeping draught, use it on Thalia. (The sleeping draught, makes you look like you're dead)

Step four; Knowing Nico, he'll freak out, and start yelling at Thalia not to leave him. (Like a love-sick puppy)

After that, we Aphrodite kids confront Thalia, and tell her what Nico said. I've seen the way that Thalia looks at Nico, she's got a BAD case of the punk/emo love bug. Once she knows that Nico feels the same way, all that's left is the whole "eternal maiden" thing.

No biggy.

ANNABETH POV

People don't give the Aphrodite cabin enough credit. The plan might be worthy of Athena. Except for the if, and hopefully parts. If it was an Athena plan, it would be definite.


	5. Chapter 5

ANNABETH POV

Okay, I was lying. After I looked back over the Aphrodite Kid's "amazing" plan, I realized that it was AWFUL.

Plain, old AWFUL.

I tried to convince them of this, but they kept on saying, "Oh, no. We're the love experts, this will work."

I tried to explain that there were to many, "maybes," "hopefullies," and "probablies." They're convinced that it's a great plan, that's sure to work.

Oh, well. I'll let them try it.

THALIA POV

Annabeth's up to something. I'm positive it involves me.

She's been hanging out with the Aphrodite girls (yuck), and seems to be debating with them about something. I hope it's not a surprise or something like that. I hate surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia POV-

You know how I said that I hate surprises? Yup! I am doubling it. You see, last night my father called me to a meeting in Olympus. So obviously I went today.

"Father." I bowed at his feet. All of the gods were assembled today. Why? I do not know.

_Because we were bored and needed something to do... _My uncle Poseidon's voice rang in my mind. _Thank you Uncle. _I replied. Over the last few days I have been calling him uncle because he has threatened me into it!

"Lady Artemis." I bowed down and again.

"Thalia, we need to discuss your position in the Hunters." Artemis said curtly.

"My Lady?" I asked as confusion filled me.

"It has dawned on me that you are not fit enough to be part of it."

"What! I haven't done anything! I only boy I hug is Percy! He's like my brother! And truly sometimes I don't even know IF he is a boy!" I exclaimed.

"It is not about that. Thalia, you must know that you hugging Percy was never a problem with me. It is about the fact that your friends are trying to-as you might say-hook you up with that boy- ahhhh, what was his name? Yes, Nico!"

"What! They are not!" I denied, which only made my so called Father turn on the Olympus TV which showed Annabeth trying to convince Percy to help him.

"NO Annabeth! I am not helping you get my two cousins together!" He looked irritated at her, which was VERY unusual.

"Please?" She begged. This was also very unusual.

"NO!" He yelled at her.

The TV was turned off by a very calm Athena.

"I have approved of them, but now I am rethinking it."

"I am very sorry, sister. But you are no longer part of the Hunters." Strangely instead of grief, relief washed over me. I only though that went through my mind was that I can finally be with Nico.

But first I need to speak to Annie-kins.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Hey Annabeth!" I said, trying to be cheerful. I blonde turned around to look at me. That's when I realised that her eyes were red and puffy. I decided to let it slide.

"So I got kicked out of the Hunters." I said as I climbed up the Zeus Fist and sat down beside us.

"What, WHY?" She asked, suddenly forgetting about the fact that she was supposed to be moping.

"Because Artemis was watching you trying to hook me up with Nico..."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok! But next time please don't do that! If it's meant to be then we will get together by ourselves!"

She smiled at me and for a while we just chatted, about life. We stopped when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to find a nervous Percy holding a beautiful dark red rose.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thalia's POV Lat chapter-_

_She smiled at me and for a while we just chatted, about life. We stopped when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to find a nervous Percy holding a beautiful dark red rose._

Annabeth POV-

I was sad. Normally sadness and jealously was not my thing, but when it comes to Percy-well let's just say that I can be like Aphrodite kids! So anyway, I asked him to help me get Thalia and Nico together expecting him to say yes, but surprise surprise! He yelled at me and then told me to leave him. So that's what I did! I left him.

There I was crying on the rock when Thalia came and told me that she has been kicked out of the Hunt because of what _**I**_ did which really sucks because I didn't want to hurt her in anyway. After that we talked for a while. Well, until Percy turned up holding a dark red rose.

"I need to go." Thalia said hesitantly.

"Where?" Curiosity took over me.

"Somewhere?"

As soon as she left Percy came and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you!" I decided to tease him because let's face it, I can never be angry at him for longer than what? 1 hour?

"I am SORRY!" HE said a bit louder.

I laughed and said "It's fine but I am not taking you back until you tell the whole world that you LOVE ME!" I HATE YOU APHRODITE!

He came closer and whispered in my ear "I love you."

"What?! I said the whole world Seaweed Brain!"

"You ARE my whole world WiseGirl!"

I kissed him tenderly. And of course I had to ruin the moment by saying "YOU ARE SOO CHEESY!"

A/N- Felt like doing Percabeth! But next chapter it will be THALICO! :D ! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia POV-

I covered my mouth and laughed. Trust Annabeth to ruin a perfectly romantic moment!

"What you looking at?" A voice asked startling me.

I turned around and looked into deep dark brown eyes. From a distance Nico's eyes looked like black but when closer they were indeed brown. I was lost in his eyes just like he was lost in mine. He slowly started to lean in towards me and somehow my hands found their way onto his shoulders as he pressed his lips against mine.

It felt like...I don't know. There is no way of explaining it. It was just amazing! We pulled back to someone coughing.

"SEE ANNABETH! The Aphrodite girls plan is bullet proof!" Drew squealed jumping up and down. That's when I realised that nearly the whole camp was watching us.

"Ummm...EXCUSE ME! I was the one who got my cabin to make a plan that will actually work! Thalia nor Nico will never admit their feelings!" Annabeth said looking clearly pissed off at the brunette Asian.

"WHAT!" Nico burst, while yelling in my ear. As soon as he realised what he did he apologized to me.

That was when the whole 'plan' was spilled out to us. Apparently at first they were going to get us to admit our feeling to Percy and Annabeth, but when Percy made it very clear to them that it won't work out, Annabeth decided that feeling were how they were going to get us. And what just happened was their plan...

To tell you the truth, I WAS angry at them but now...I was glad they did it. Let's see where me and Nico end up I guess.

**A/N- Sorry! Short ending! I have school and can't juggle writing this, school and extra curriculum activities! Please review! :D**


End file.
